1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pressure sensitive adhesives.
2. Description of the Background Art
Acrylate pressure sensitive adhesives are well known in the art. Many of these adhesives are copolymers of an alkyl ester of acrylic acid and a minor portion of a polar co-monomer. Due to the presence of the polar co-monomer these adhesives generally do not adhere well to low energy and oily surfaces (e.g., surfaces having a critical surface tension of wetting of no greater than about 35 dynes/cm).